kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignis (SKW)
Ignis was a new character created for Superhero Keyblade Wars. He is described as a lost and angry young man (and the polar opposite of Sora) who wants to bring an end to the age of superheroes, thinking it is the only way to convince the Demonizer to call off their attack and stop any future villains from attacking anybody ever again. But the real reason for his cold attitude is linked to a tragic event in his life he refuses to even mention. Personality "Is this what you want to do with your life? Making everyone around you unhappy? Because your father ordered you to!?" —Kairi Despite having very little knowledge of the Demonizer's inner workings and their true intentions, Ignis firmly insists that the empire's crimes against the universe are justified, and the heroes brought the invasion on themselves, even going as far as using Majin Tyrant as a figurehead who sanctions his misguided antagonism. Though not necessarily malevolent like the empire he unknowingly supports in spite of seemingly being in their way, Ignis is very cynical, unsympathetic, condescending, angst-ridden, and openly badmouths and harasses Sora and anyone who sides with him, and he will do whatever it takes to discourage them from defying the empire ever again and force them to completely surrender. He also feels it is his punitive responsibility to end the age of superheroes and punish the universe for his failure to satisfy his father's lust for the power to rule over everything, even it means ironically doing much of the same stuff he accuses S.W.A.G. of doing. To this end, he has killed at least three heroes, including Bobby Drake/ Iceman(of the X-Men) and Chris Redfield. In fact, rumor has it that he is connected to the sudden "disappearance" of Gai Yuki over 20 years ago. Ignis also has an on-and-off relationship with his father, both resenting him for treating him like dirt to make him the man Ignis is today, and agreeing with his father's distorted beliefs that the warriors of justice are the "true" cause of the continuously upset balance of light and darkness, and, indirectly, his and his father's morally questionable beliefs and actions. As Sora gets more heroes to join S.W.A.G. and destroys/defeats more of Demonizer's servants and abettors, Ignis's motives became increasingly personal, and his actions more hypocritical and rage driven. However, Ignis has since calmed down and abandoned his vendetta and has started helping people who have suffered at the hands of amoral authority figures, under the radar. Appearance Ignis is an athletic young adult in his mid-twenties with black hair, and red eyes with black markings underneath. His outfit consists of an open black buttoned shirt, leaving most of his chest bare, with red flames, small silver chains, a short right sleeve, but lacking a left sleeve, and black pants also adorned with small chains and red flames. Background Ignis came from planet Amon-Z, where his evil, domineering, insufferable father tried to groom him into a living weapon of mass destruction in order to find The Most Incredible Power in the Universe. Ignis' father once framed his own son for a crime he did not commit, putting him in Amon-Z's worst prison just to make Ignis fight for his life every day until he was released. Eventually, Ignis began to question and even oppose his father's ambition, and as punishment, his friends were killed, his mother was trapped in a dark crystal prison(where she suffers endlessly without ever dying, for trying to keep Ignis off the path of darkness), and he was exiled from his homeland. Blaming himself for his father's wickedness and the superheroes for provoking Demonizer's heinous war crimes and ambition for intergalactic conquest, Ignis decided to make them stop fighting evil through any and all means necessary, under the notion that evildoers will no longer have any reason to terrorize anyone again, and his father's honor will be restored, once his "cleansing" is complete. Story Ignis was supposed to make his first appearance shortly after the battle with Constructicus Maximus. But since Superhero Keyblade Wars has been cancelled, this never came to pass, and he is currently helping people who have been negatively affected (directly and indirectly) by the actions of such beings as the Astrals and those who blindly serve them. Abilities As his name implies, Ignis uses fire based attacks in battle, in addition to his own keyblade. Ignis is powerful enough to generate a medium to large sized exploding fireball (Atomic Firaga) with a just a single hand. He's also incredibly durable and able to endure the heroes' most powerful attacks with little more than a few bloody cuts and/or scratches, due in large part to the power of the keyblades he wields, as well as the harsh training his father forced him to undergo. He is also able to use Atomic Hellfire, an stronger version of the summon beast Ifrit's signature attack, without Ifrit's aid. Quotes * "I don't care who is to be killed or otherwise punished! I'll do whatever it takes to make all of you realize how foolish you really are!!!" * "The age of superheroes must end!" * "In this age, no one is innocent! Everything isn't black and white anymore, and the ends justify the means!" * "Screw public opinion! Your values and ethics are built on ignorance and weakness!!" * "It's just a matter of time, 'cause you've got not chance in hell!" - referencing Mr. McMahon's entrance theme * "I HATE THE SUPER SENTAI!!" * "I'll crush you with my bare hands!" - pre-battle quote * "You are NOTHING, with or without that suit!" - to Iron Man * "Death to S.W.A.G.!!" * "Burn in Hell, forever!!" -using Atomic Firaga or Atomic Hellfire * "In my travels, I've learned that ignorance and callousness can make even the wisest of beings no better than bad guys. From here on out, I declare war on the Astral Gods and all who willingly submit themselves to their hypocritical whims!" * "There's always another way just waiting to be found!" - last line Gallery Ignis.jpg Ignis 2.jpg Ignis 3.jpg Ignis 4.jpg ignis_5.jpg|Ignis_5 ignis_6.jpg|Ignis_6 Trivia * Most of his character traits have been transferred to Hairo Washi in Prologus: Bionic Fantasy. * Ignis' name is Latin for "fire", following on the naming conventions used for Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, which would suggest a connection with them, since his father was believed to have been from the Land of Departure and/or knew Master Eraqus personally, or at least by reputation. * His chronological age, as of his introduction in Superhero Keyblade Wars, connotes to "Shi Ni" meaning "Death", or, when addressing someone directly, "Die", which refers to his killing of heroes. * Ignis' appearance was based off Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV, as seen in the image to the right, which is a placeholder for his final design (Please note the thick line of red hair on his head and the black markings under his eyes). He is not, however, related to Noctis, or Ignis Stupeo Scientia, whose name he shares, from the same game. ** He was more or less based on the original iteration of Noctis in Final Fantasy Versus XIII, before it was revamped into Final Fantasy XV. ** Tetsuya Nomura regards Noctis as the opposite of Sora in most aspects, which makes sense as to why GokaiWhite made Ignis look this way and amped up the undesirable traits. * Ignis' outfit was to resemble a cross between those of Lighting Farron(with whom he shares similarly anti-heroic traits) and Cloud Strife, and the pants he wears is similar to the pair worn by Akira Fudo from "Devilman", whom he also has some resemblance to. ** He even has the same black markings under his eyes as Akira. * His japanese voice actor also voiced Orphan in Final Fantasy XIII, which might be appropriate, when considering that his parents' disappearance has made him an "orphan". * Ignis' (former) reasoning that the bad guys will lose their purpose and stop their evildoings once the heroes are vanquished recalls Megamind's similar situation in the DreamWorks motion picture of the same name. * Ignis' motion capture was to performed by Naoki Ofuji, a stuntman who worked on multiple seasons of Super Sentai. This could also be a clue to the real nature of his intended connection with Black Condor, who is also mo-capped by Naoki Ofuji. * His Atomic Firaga attack name is taken (and enhanced, as the name suggests) directly from the robot master Heat Man's collectible weapon. * The names of his two signature keyblades come from the lyrics of Mazinkaiser vs. Ankoku DaiShogun's opening theme("Hell's Drive") and Jenova from Final Fantasy VII("Jenova's Witness"). Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:SKW Characters Category:OCs Category:Bosses